Pokemon - Wanderer's Journey
by Shogunato
Summary: A rebel kid comes to a new place, alot like his old home, yet still very different. First Fanfic, R&R greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends at your new home!"

Right.

As soon as the door opens, I'm running the hell out of here. My name is Lane Lors, I'm from the Kanto region.

My dad got transferred to a new gym a couple towns over from the one my mom and I are going to. He spends most of his days training his Pokémon and helping the rookies than at home. My mom has custody of me, and doesn't want me to even think of being a trainer, because she thinks I'll end up like my dad.

I'm nothing like him.

I could hear the moving truck get a little bit slower. My mom is probably trying to hook up with the mover up front. I'm in the back with all our stuff because "There's not enough room up front for three of us".

I clearly saw the third seat belt in the middle. So here I am, in the dark, somewhat smelling back of a truck. Just sitting in my blue jeans, red and black shirt with a Hoenn dragon on it (A sala...sala...something.), socks, gray and green running shoes, a leather bracelet on my left arm, my pokenav hanging on my black belt, and a cheap fake gold ring on my right middle finger. I have blonde hair with bangs that cover my left eye, brown eyes, I'm 5'6, stout, and light-framed.

The truck finally stopped moving, a ka-chunk, and then light. I jump up, and sprint out of there. I had to jump over the mover's machamp, but crashed into a brunette.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, Jerk!" I get up off her while holding my forehead to see she's about my age, long brown hair, blue eyes, pair of light sky blue jeans, and a shirt with a snorlax eating apples. I then run as fast as I can to get away my mother. I heard her say something, but I wasnt paying attention to her BS. I managed to get away, but, where the hell was I? I was obviously somewhere with lots and lots of trees, a couple hills, and some dips in the ground too. I could hear poochi's nearby. So I decided to climb a tree and hope no wurmples 'coon me. It was still day-time out, so sleeping is out.

Waiting. And waiting. I guess I don't have patience when nothing is happening, but this is what I did want.

Peace.

"Help me!" I jump down and looked for whoever needs help. I run towards the noise and soon find a fat guy with a lab coat and a beard and side-burn combo hanging from a tree while desperately trying to avoid having his legs being bitten off from a wild Poochyena. "You! Kid! Search my pack and throw a pokeball!"

I look around and find a pack lying near a rock. I grab into it and pull out a pokeball and give it a good throw. The fat guy and I were expecting a Pokémon, but it landed on the pooch and snatched it in. One throb, it pops back out, now having its attention on me.

"Ah, fuck my life."

I quickly pull out one more. "Be a Pokémon!" And toss it up into the air.

Luckily, a blue...thing, pops out, and is standing ready for a command. "Mud!" It says. The pooch charges at it, "Tackle!" Fatty said. The thing pulled back and launched itself at it.

It missed, and the dog turned instantly, and tackled it. "Once more!" I said. It got up and readied itself for another charge. The pooch was already sprinting at us, when it tripped, and went flying at us. Blue took initiative and jumped into the dog and sent it in reverse.

Towards a ditch it went, a yelp, and then seeing its tail 'tween its legs.

When the area was safe, the fat guy finally got down. "Thank you very much! My name is Birch, the poke-professor. I-I was out here studying the local wildlife, watching wurmples being ganged up on by everything else, when- well, you know the rest..." "Just passing the time." "Please, follow me to my lab in LittleRoot, this isn't very safe to talk."

We were walking out of the woods, I was asking him why he was alone, and why he didn't have a belt to carry his pokeballs with. He ignored them, obviously. Then he started to ask me the same thing. All I said was I wanted to be alone. He accepted it, and then asked if my parents knew where I was. I told him he shouldn't be expecting new neighbors anymore. He asked how I knew that, then it hit him. He said he had a daughter about my age. He said she had long brown hair and blue eyes...

And guess who was the entrance to the village.

Her.

She was happy to see her dad, then saw me. I could feel the anger get bigger the more I got closer.

"Dad!" She said and jumped towards her dads arms. "I was getting worried, you didn't come home in time, and..." While she was droning on, I decided to take a leave and go on ahead to the lab, even if I have no clue where it is.

I look around, and find a total of seventeen houses, none have any signs of a mover's truck or anything, not even tracks. I see a house that's bigger than the rest, which most likely means it's the lab. I walk in and see that's its full of books, computers, scienctifical stuff, and five understudies in white lab coats, one had glasses. They don't even glance at me, just keep working on business.

I walk around, look over their shoulders, look at the books (they don't have any pictures), the people give me looks as I look through them. Finally the Professor comes back, alone. "I was wondering where you went. I thought you had forgotten about me." "Nah, can't remember which house I'm in." I said. "Well, your new home is right next to mine. First one on the right when you come in the village." He said with a smile. "Which reminds me, your father has said alot about you, he said you've always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. With what I've seen, you really have the talent for fighting Pokémon. So, I'll let you have my Mudkip, I was meaning to give it to some trainer who was going to start out, but, you deserve it more. So did you mean to give him a name?"

I stare at the pokeball I still had, let the Mudkip out, kneel down, and say to him, "Do you like the name Blue?" The Mudkip just nods his head really excitedly, like I've just asked him if he wanted a treat.

Looks like I have a slow but tough Pokémon.

Oh well.

"Looks like he likes you already! Say, do you remember the girl we met at the entrance?" He said with a puzzled look. "Yeah, why?" I said, just thinking nothing good will come from this. "Well she helps me with field work, and I have her at Route 103, and I was thinking it'd be nice if you both would meet."

Two things can come from this, one: I go to meet her, and she'll be pissed.

Two: we meet and gets over it.

Yeah fucking right.

"So let me get this straight, you want me, some kid you just gave a Pokémon, who has just moved here, and knows nothing about this place's geography." "You have a pokenav, don't ya?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I only have Kanto on it." I say while pulling it out. He swipes my device from my hand, goes to his desk, puts a cable in it, does some fancy computer tricks, gets up, and hands it back to me. "Not anymore." He says with a toothy smile. I go to the map section, and see the whole of Hoenn. "Seems like I can't say "no" now, huh?" I say looking at him. "You might want to go home and get some things ready before you set out, you're going to be by yourself with no one else but Blue, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were to head to Petalburg after this." I ponder at his words, thinking about it, how my mother will probably find out about my Pokémon and popping a blood vessel, and give me a lecture about how nothing good comes out of being a trainer.

"You're right." I said. "Good, don't want you to get hurt out in the wilderness."

Noting that, I walk out of the lab with Blue by my side. I go to the entrance of the village, which was about 15 minutes. (Stupid dirt roads...) I turn around, and look to the right. No truck or tracks. I hold Blue in my arms and bring him to the window so we both can see. The place looks good, actually. A table with 4 chairs over a rug, counter with kitchen appliances, cabinets with various china, and no Mom. I open the door and head up the stairs. Three doors line the hallway. I open the first one to find the bathroom. Then I open the second door to find my room. Blue and I walk in to see a bed with green blankets, a desk with a age-old computer, a poster of the kanto region, my TV with a GameCube console with several games stacked on top, and a backpack with a note on it. I walk up to the backpack while Blue goes to roll on my bed. I unzip it to find clothes, a sleeping bag, my wallet, a list of numbers, couple bags of trail rations, and a picture of me, Mom, and Dad. I grab the note and stuff it in my pocket.

I grab Blue in mid-roll and we head out the door, still no Mom.

We walk out of LittleRoot, and into Route 101.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in Route 101, Blue and I walk into the tall grass. My mother would always bitch about how dangerous it was, because wild pokemon would jump out for no reason than to eat you. Not surprisingly, a Zigzagoon jumped out of some nearby patch and charged at us. And knowing that Blue is still new, I just ordered him to keep tackling. After about seven minutes and a couple more targets, we got out of the forest.

Not long after, we reached Ordale town.

I noticed there wasn't any streets, which got me thinking, how in the hell did they get a truck though? There's no mark or anything that's distinguishable on the ground, only two ways out going north and west.

Trying to keep on task, I noticed a certain blue building that I remember, the Poke-Mart.

We walk inside, and it's exactly how I remember it: two shelves side-by-side in the middle, and two north and east of them. "Welcome!" the clerk said to me. "Anything you need in particular?" I look at Blue, and it hits me that I never got any pokeballs or a 'dex from the professor. "Yeah, I need five pokeballs." "Sorry," the clerk said while putting her palms upward, "we're out of all kinds; the truck that delivers them hasn't shown up yet." I just stare at her, amazed that something that big can come here and not leave any damn marks.

I pick Blue up, and trying to contain my rage, say "Thanks". Still clutching Blue, I head west to find the girl.

Only to have some nerd stop me at the towns border.

"Hey! Don't be walking all over my research!" He said in a cracking and whiney tone.

"And pray tell why I shouldn't?" I asked.

"Because these footprints are probably from a rare and undiscovered pokemon!" As it was plain to see there wasn't any way to hold his excitement.

Intrigued, I look over at the undiscovered prints, because how in the hell could a 5-to-300 pound creature leave prints, but a truck cant! But, something was off. Very off. The prints had multiple lines going through them and shaped kind of like shoes. I take a look at my shoes, Blue also getting an aerial view of the prints. Seeing that the prints were similar to my own shoes, I asked if the guy found something odd about them. He stared more intensely at them, trying to understand what I was saying.

He only replied with "Nope!"

Following that, I proceeded to stomp his face into said prints, breaking his glasses and leaving several bruises on his face. _The price of ignorance and stupidity_, I thought to myself as I walked to the other path out. What amazed me was that Blue never jumped me or helped the nerd. He just, watched me.

We probably share the same mindset.

When I got up closer, the terrain really shifted from a near flat land to having fairly high hills. Setting Blue back on the ground, we head into the tall grass. Almost immediately, another ziggzagoon appeared. We fought it, and trudged onward. We faced a poochy and then another ziggagoon. After the last battle, I noticed Blue was becoming really tired, so we headed to the poke center. It too, still hasn't changed in the slightest, stairs on the left, and a row of computers on the right. I walked up to the pink haired woman and placed Blue on the counter.

"Can you heal him?" I asked. "Of course! That's what a pokemon center is for." She said while taking Blue and placing him on top of some machine. She pressed some buttons, and the machine lit up and made a strange melody. I stood there, thinking, "_My gods, technology is really changing these days_." The nurse handed me Blue and said "Have a nice day!"

I walked out, not sure what had just happened. Blue looks good as new. He jumped around everywhere, ready for anything. Taking the hint, we ran back where we came, to other pathway. No wild pokemon attacked us, which was strange considering there's always something out to get me.

As we got higher up, I could hear someone mumbling, I think. Either way, someone's at the top of the hill. As I got closer I saw it was her, messing around on some pink and blue device. It wasn't a pokenav, or a video game device. The only thing I could guess was that it was a pokedex. I give Blue the sneak sign, but he just cocked his head to the side. I got really close to his head and whispered, "Sneak". He quietly slumped on his belly and pushed himself towards her. I did the same and didn't notice a branch break under my left arm. I immediately threw the rest of my body towards the ground, hoping Blue didn't turn his head back at me. I knew he did when I could hear her come towards me.

Then, silence. The deadly silence.

I waited, and waited, but neither she nor Blue moved an inch.

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. "Why are you stalking me?" she said with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"One, I'm not stalking you. Two, your dad sent me out here to find you."

She gave me a cold stare, eyes locked, nothing distracting her from me. "So are you coming back to the lab with me, or should I just go back by myself? 'Cause I have no problem going back the way I came." I said while walking back with Blue.

She ran up in front of me and grabbed her belt that was covered up by her shirt. "You're only going back after we had a proper pokemon battle".

Giving a heavy sigh, I said "Fine, but let's keep this quick, I have a meet up with a certain four-eyes." "Don't worry," she said. "You'll know when it's over." She threw her 'ball into the air and out popped a reddish-orange chicken. "Torchick!" It said. "Blue, at ready." I ordered. Blue jumped from my side and charged.

Torchick reared its claw and sent it flying down on his face. "Mud!" He cried out and jumped back while. In retaliation, he shot a beam of water at the ground and a patch of dark, fresh mud shot out at Torchicks face. It covered most of its eyes. "Torchick, use ember on that fish!" "Dodge and use tackle!"

Still blinded by the mud, Torchick shot little fireballs towards me, which happened to hit a nearby tree.

And then caught on fire.

I run behind Blue and pick him up. "Smoothmovescy'a!" I shouted while adjusting Blue. I thought I heard her say something about how I can't run from a battle, but who cares when I could be sent to prison for starting a forest fire.

Finally back at Ordale, I calmed down and let Blue stretch. "Remember, if anyone asked, we don't know anything about that fire, got it?" I whispered in a hush tone. Blue nodded, and we casually walked to the poke center again. As we stepped in, we saw the nurse working on the healing machine. "I'm sorry, but the machine has malfunctioned for the time being, it won't be ready until a few hours from now. But you're welcome to stay and rest." Heeding that note, we went to one of the benches and hung out. I didn't notice it before, and the last time too, but the whole place was empty. No one was around, only the sound of gears and typing from the nurse filled the place.

The door opened, first was the fire-chicken, then the girl.


End file.
